


I See The Heaven In Us

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boys in dresses, Dad Bram, First Periods, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Teacher Meetings, Shaving, Simon and Bram are Parents, dad simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Simon doesn’t find Bram on the first floor, so he heads upstairs to check their room. He doesn’t find Bram there either, but he hears voices coming from the kids’ bathroom. When Simon pokes his head in, he almost can’t believe his eyes.There, perched on the bathtub is his daughter and his husband, both with a leg slathered in shaving cream and a razor in hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this commercial about a dad teaching his daughter to shave and I HAD TO
> 
> I may add to this? I don't know. I love the idea of dad Simon and Bram teaching their kids things and being all superparent-y
> 
> Title from Preach by my baby Keiynan Lonsdale

Simon knew this day would come, he just hoped it was years down the road still. 

Sophia turned 11 a few weeks ago, and Simon found himself calling his mom more and more often with questions he couldn’t answer on his own. Sure, growing up with two sisters gave him a bit more of a framework than Bram, but he still could not for the life of him figure out the inner workings of a preteen girl’s mind. Lord help him.

Simon knew something was up the minute Sophia got into the car and didn’t offer him more than a grumbled _‘fine’_ when he asked her how her day was. That and she didn’t immediately pull out her phone to text her friends. 

Simon didn’t press, hoping giving Sophia some space would help her come to him and open up on her own terms when she was ready. Bram and Simon always encouraged their two children to be open and honest and that there was no judgement from them, that they loved them no matter what.

They made it all the way home without a word, and Simon almost laughed when they picked up Levi, and despite being 5, he seemed to sense the tension in the car and busied himself with his Batman action figures and didn’t make more than a few random sound effect noises. 

Bram wouldn’t be home from the office for two more hours, but Simon doesn’t mind. He has some work to finish up, so after Sophia heads upstairs, snack in hand, he sets Levi up in the play room and goes into his at-home office. 

An hour passes when Simon figures he should start dinner. He takes this opportunity to attempt to make contact with Sophia, so he wanders upstairs and peaks into Sophia’s room.

“Hey, baby girl. I’m about to start dinner. Any requests?” Simon asks from the doorway. 

“I’m not really hungry,” Sophia says, not looking up from her math textbook.

“Okay,” Simon says, not prying. “I was thinking homemade pizzas.”

“Fine,” Sophia says noncommittally.

“How’s the homework going?” Simon asks, stepping carefully into her room, knowing he’s pressing now, but trying to push too much.

“Math sucks,” Sophia mutters. 

“Tell me about it,” Simon says and sits down on Sophia’s bed. 

That gets Sophia’s attention and she turns from her desk chair to look at him. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to say things ‘suck’. You usually scold me for that.”

Simon shrugs. “Sometimes, things do suck.”

“Huh,” Sophia says. “Today sucked.”

Simon nods, waiting for Sophia to elaborate, but she doesn’t. Instead, she just stares down at her lap. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Simon says. “Anything I can do?”

“I don’t think so,” Sophia says quietly. “I just… you know I love you and Dad, right? I wouldn’t trade having you as my parents for anything, I just… sometimes I wish I had a mom.”

“Oh,” Simon says dumbly. 

Even though he knew that this sort of talk was coming at some point, he just didn’t realize it was going to sting this much. He also always sort of wished Bram would be here with him to help shoulder it. 

“I know you and Dad do everything you can and I love you for that, but… there are some things that a mom would know and could teach me,” Sophia explains, still not looking up at Simon.

“Like what?” Simon asks, keeping his tone as light as possible.

“I don’t know,” Sophia says, but Simon can tell by her tone that she does. “Like girl stuff.”

“You know I grew up with two sisters, right?” Simon says, trying to lighten the conversation. “I actually know a lot about ‘girl stuff’.”

Sophia finally looks up and rolls her eyes. “Obviously, Papa. But, um, I think there are still some things that would be easier woman to woman.”

“You can call Aunt Nora or Aunt Alice anytime, sweetie,” Simon says. “They would love to talk to you about any of that stuff that you’re not comfortable asking me or Dad.”

Sophia doesn’t say anything for a moment, but then she sighs and it’s like the floodgates have been opened.

“It’s just… today in gym, Anna and some of the other girls were making comments about how I’m the last one to start shaving. And like, it’s not even that noticeable! We just _happened_ to go outside for class today and it was like I was a freaking vampire, all sparkly in the sun and everything. And they all only just started shaving like, I don’t know, last week or something! It’s so dumb,” Sophia rants.

Sophia was right. Simon doesn’t really know where to take this one. 

“I’m sorry, Soph. That wasn’t very nice of your friends,” Simon offers. 

“It’s _fine,_ I just don’t like feeling like the odd person out,” Sophia says softly.

And Simon hates that. He hates that Sophia feels different from everyone else. To be honest, she’s not the only person in her grade with same-sex parents, but she is the only one with two dads. 

“Would you like me to call Aunt Alice?” Simon asks, but Sophia shakes her head. 

“I’m okay,” Sophia says. “I might text her later.” 

“I’m sorry, hun,” Simon says, standing up and pressing a kiss to the top of Sophia’s head. “If there’s anything I can do, let me know.”

“Thanks, Papa,” Sophia says and then pauses before adding. “I think getting some fresh mozzarella from the store might help?” 

Simon laughs when Sophia shoots him a sparkling smile and he says, “I’ll call Dad to see if he can stop at the store on his way home.”

“Thank you,” Sophia sings and stands up to hug him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Soph,” Simon says, squeezing her tight.

When Simon gets downstairs, he calls Bram, who picks up right away. 

“Hey, babe, I’m just about to leave. What’s up?” 

“Do you think you could stop at the store on the way home? Soph had a hard day and wants fresh mozzarella for make your own pizzas,” Simon says as he digs around in the fridge to check if they need anything else. 

“Sure. What happened at school?” Bram asks and Simon can hear him getting into the elevator. 

Simon sighs and then fills him in. “Some of the girls were making comments about her not starting to shave her legs yet. I knew… I knew we’d have to deal with this eventually, I just didn’t expect it to be so soon. She’s still too young for that, right?”

“I don’t know, Si. You’re the one with sisters,” Bram laughs. 

“She said she wishes she had a mom sometimes to help her with these things,” Simon adds quietly. 

“Oh,” Bram says.

“I mean, she also said how much she loves us and wouldn’t trade our family for anything, but… I can’t help but sort of agree with her, you know? I hate that she has to feel so awkward and different from everyone else because she doesn’t have a mom to explain or teach her these things,” Simon says. 

“I know, baby,” Bram says. “I feel that way sometimes, too.”

“She said she’s going to text Alice later,” Simon adds. 

“That’s good, right?” Bram asks. “Alice will be able to give her good advice.”

“I just wish we could do that,” Simon says. 

“Yeah,” Bram agrees. “Well, I’m about to get into my car, so I’ll see you when I get home, yeah?”

“Okay, I love you,” Simon says. 

“I love you, too, baby. See you soon,” Bram says and then hangs up.

**~*~*~**

Dinner passes smoothly and Simon is thankful to see Sophia pretty much return to her usual bubbly self. Levi is just happy that he was able to make a smiley face out of pepperonis on his pizza. 

After dinner, Bram helps Simon clean up, but then he disappears when Simon gets Levi set up in the living room for his select amount of TV time. 

Simon doesn’t find Bram on the first floor, so he heads upstairs to check their room. He doesn’t find Bram there either, but he hears voices coming from the kids’ bathroom. When Simon pokes his head in, he almost can’t believe his eyes. 

There, perched on the bathtub is his daughter and his husband, both with a leg slathered in shaving cream and a razor in hand. 

“So, the trick is to shave upwards, like this,” Bram says, demonstrating on his own leg, starting at the ankle and working up to the knee. “Don’t be afraid of it, but still be careful.”

Simon watches as Sophia nods and then tries it herself, a bit more tentative than Bram, but still looking like it works out okay. 

“Perfect, now clean off your razor,” Bram says, dipping his in the tub filled with some water. “And go again.”

Simon realizes that he probably shouldn’t scare two people holding sharp objects to their skin, and he really doesn’t want to interrupt this beautiful moment, so he quietly backs away and heads back downstairs. 

Levi is watching Moana for the seventh time, but Simon settles on the couch with him anyways. Levi cuddles into Simon’s lap as soon as he sits down and Simon plays with his long hair absentmindedly. 

About twenty minutes later, Simon hears the shower turn on upstairs and then Bram joins them soon after. Bram kisses Simon’s cheek and then sits down next to him on the couch. 

“You’re incredible, you know that, right?” Simon says and Bram smiles shyly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bram says, playing dumb.

“I went upstairs looking for you and I saw you with Sophia in the bathroom,” Simon explains. “I would have never thought to literally teach her how to shave. My best idea was to pawn her off on Alice!”

“I don’t know. What you said to be on the phone really got to me. I just couldn’t help but think, ‘why does she need a _mom_ to teach her these things? I have legs. I’ve used a razor before. Why can’t I teach her this?’” Bram says. 

“That’s amazing, Bram,” Simon says. “You’re amazing.”

“You are, too, though, baby,” Bram says. “She told me about your talk earlier and how patient you were with her, though those weren’t her words. She said something about you giving her space. You really know her and what she needs.”

“We make a good team,” Simon says. 

“That we do,” Bram agrees. 

Simon guesses that really wasn’t so bad afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to wear a dress to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand I'm back!   
> I haven't been able to stop thinking about this universe with our boys as parents so here we are!
> 
> enjoy!

On Wednesday’s, Bram has later meetings and gets up with the kids to get them ready so Simon can sleep a bit longer. Simon takes the extra thirty minutes of blissful rest and gets up to eat breakfast with his family before driving them to school.

When Simon joins his family in the kitchen, he has to do a double take as he’s surprised to find Levi in a blue, frilly dress that used to Sophia’s. 

Sophia doesn’t seem to mind, chatting away with her brother and Bram about the student council debate that’s coming up this Friday. 

Simon tries to make eye contact with Bram, but Bram is too focused on the pancakes he’s currently shaping into perfect Mickey Mouse faces. Simon sits down next to Levi and pulls him in to drop a kiss to the top of his fluffy head.

“I see you raided sister’s closet this morning,” Simon says and Levi positively _beams._

“I’m Elsa!” Levi practically shrieks. 

“Baby boy, you know it’s not Halloween, though, right?” Simon says softly and Levi just giggles. 

“I _know,_ Pappa, but I just wanted to wear something pretty today and Daddy said it was okay,” Levi says as Bram joins them at the table with a stack of piping hot pancakes. 

“Did he,” Simon says, looking up at Bram as he sits down and forks a pancake onto each plate. 

“Yes,” Bram says. 

Simon wants to talk to Bram about this, mostly so he can help him sort through the thoughts swirling in his head. Simon thinks for a moment and then stands up. 

“I think we need some juice,” Simon says, moving over to the fridge. “Bram? Help me out?”

Bram knows. Bram gets up and meets Simon at the fridge. Simon pulls the door open and turns to Bram.

“Are we seriously going to let him go to school like that?” Simon asks. 

“Why not?” Bram replies. “I checked the handbook and there’s nothing in it against it.”

“But…,” Simon starts, but doesn’t know where he’s going with it. 

“Si, look, you used to dress up in dresses for Halloween, yeah? It’s okay. Let him wear what he wants,” Bram says softly.

Bram reaches for Simon’s hand and squeezes it. Simon looks at him for a long moment and allows the look he’s giving him to calm him down. Simon starts to feel better, so he turns and reaches for the juice, and Bram picks out some cups from the cabinet. 

Just like that, everything goes back to usual Wednesday morning routine. 

**~*~*~**

Once Simon’s back home, Simon is left alone with his thoughts again, though, and finds himself calling his mom before he can really think it through. 

“Morning, mom,” Simon says when Emily picks up his call. 

“Morning, sweetie, to what do I owe the pleasure this early in the morning?” Emily asks.

“Why did you let me wear those dresses when I was younger for Halloween?” Simon asks bluntly, walking into his at home office. 

“Simon,” Emily starts. “What’s this about?”

Simon sighs, slumping down in his chair and rubbing his hand over his face. “Levi wanted to wear one of Soph’s old dresses to school today. Bram let him, you know, after checking the school handbook and not finding any rule against it. I just… I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“Clothing is just clothing, Simon,” Emily explains. “I know I’m not a perfect parent, but if raising you three and my work has taught me anything, it’s that you have to let your children be themselves and not let society tell them how to be, what to like, or what they should do. Levi is still the same child, your child, whether he wears a dress or not, just like you were still my baby even if you wanted to be a princess for Halloween. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Okay,” Simon says, processing.

“You and Bram are wonderful parents, Simon. You are raising those two kids of yours to be confident and comfortable with who they are. Keep doing what you’re doing. They are so lucky to have you as their parents,” Emily says and Simon doesn’t realize he’s crying until a tear drips down his cheek and lands on his desk.

“I just… I don’t want anyone to tease him,” Simon says, voice shaky. “I know I can’t protect him all the time, I just… I want the world to be a nicer place than the one I grew up in, you know? I want so badly to shelter him from all of that, I pray that he won’t have to experience any of what Bram and I did… but I can’t.”

“Si, he’s five,” Emily says. “You’d be surprised how accepting children can be. If I had to guess, I’d say more kids are going to be jealous of his pretty dress than will be mean about it.”

Simon laughs at that, and manages to choke out, “You’re probably right.”

“I have a session now, honey, are you going to be okay?” Emily says.

“I will. Thanks, Mom,” Simon says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart, call me later if you need anything,” Emily says.

“I will, bye,” Simon says and then hangs up, feeling infinitely better. 

**~*~*~**

The majority of the rest of the day passes uneventfully, until Simon gets a call from Levi’s school around the time he’s going to leave to pick up Sophia and Levi.

“Hello, Mr. Greenfeld-Spier?” 

“Yes?” Simon says, recognizing the high, tinny voice of Levi’s teacher, Ms. Olsen. 

“Hello, this is Ms. Olsen, Levi’s teacher. I was wondering if you and your husband might be able to stop in when you come to get Levi today,” Ms. Olsen says. 

“I’ll have to check with Bram, but I can definitely come in,” Simon says, wondering what this is about, but thinking he probably has a guess. 

“Alright thank you very much. I’ll see you shortly, then,” Ms. Olsen says and they say their goodbyes.

Thirty minutes later, Bram is meeting Simon in the parking lot and they walk into the school together, Sophia trailing behind them. 

When they get to Levi’s classroom, Levi is there playing with some blocks, looking happy as can be. Ms. Olsen and Levi’s other teacher, Mr. Blader, are sitting at the table in the back. Sophia sits on the floor in the reading corner and gets out her homework while Simon and Bram join the teachers. 

After formal greetings and handshakes, Simon and Bram take their seats. Simon doesn’t want to speak first, already sensing some tension in the room. 

“Thank you for getting off work for this,” Ms. Olsen says to Bram, and he nods. “As you know it’s been such a joy having Levi in our classroom this year so far. He’s so bright and kind to everyone. We just wanted to meet with you because we wanted to check in about Levi’s… outfit today.”

“Okay,” Bram says calmly.

“We were hoping there wouldn’t be an issue with asking if he’d come in his regular outfit tomorrow,” Mr. Blader says, rather firmly.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Bram says, folding his hands on the table. “There isn’t anything in the school handbook about boys not being able to wear dresses. It says no swimsuits, no sports attire, no toy weapons, but nothing about dresses. If you’re defaulting to the girl’s dress code, the dress covers his shoulders and knees.”

“You are correct, Mr. Greenfeld-Spier, but there is also a point made in the handbook about not wearing anything that can distract from other’s learning,” Mr. Blader explains.

“Was anyone’s learning disrupted today?” Simon asks, trying so hard not to let his frustration slip into his voice.

Bram slips one of his hands under the table and places it on Simon’s thigh, which he suddenly realizes his shaking. 

“Not exactly, no,” Ms. Olsen says, and Mr. Blader cuts in.

“We’d prefer to not to let this become common occurrence. One boy in a dress is _fine,_ but we can only imagine what would happen if they all started showing up like that.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand your reasoning here,” Simon says. “It was my understanding that this school prides themselves on creativity and students discovering themselves through creativity and self-expression. Why can’t boys wear dresses if they want to? My son woke up today and wanted to feel like Princess Elsa. Tomorrow he very well may beg us to wear his Ironman mask to school. I never want my son to think that something he wants to wear is wrong or that he needs to hide something about himself. Also, he’s _five,_ who cares?”

Bram squeezes Simon’s thigh again as they wait for Levi’s teachers to say something to that. The room is quiet for almost a full thirty seconds. 

“I… I suppose you have a point, Mr. Greenfeld-Spier,” Ms. Olsen says. “We are a child-centered school and would hate for anyone to feel like they need to conform a certain way to be a part of our community.”

“Thank you,” Simon says. “We’ve really been happy here and Levi has loved being in this class, truly.”

“We appreciate hearing that,” Ms. Olsen says and turns to Mr. Blader. 

“Thank you for coming in,” Mr. Blader says tightly, and Simon can tell they fully haven’t made it through to him, but they’ve made their point.

“We will see you tomorrow, then,” Simon says cheerfully and they stand to shake hands once again before gathering their kids. 

When they get to Simon’s car, Bram helps get the kids secured and then pauses in front of Simon, blocking him in against the driver’s side door. 

“You’re incredible,” Bram says. “What changed your mind from this morning?”

Simon takes a moment to settle himself with the sudden proximity and the look in his husband’s eyes. If they weren’t outside their son’s school with their children in the car, Simon would kiss him so hard.

“I talked to my mom, actually,” Simon says. “She helped me understand some things.”

“I see,” Bram says. “Remind me to thank her next time I talk to her.”

“‘Kay,” Simon says, being in Bram’s space really having an effect on him. 

“Well, I’ll see you at home,” Bram says and then he starts to back away. 

“Evil,” Simon mutters, but Bram hears him and wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Simon watches Bram get in his own car before he opens his door. Simon gets in and starts the car, peeking at his kids in the rearview mirror. 

“Pappa, I’ve had the _best_ day,” Levi says.

“Oh, yeah?” Simon says, grinning.

“Sissy, thank you for letting me wear your dress,” Levi says, reaching over to pat Sophia’s arm. 

“Sure thing, little man,” Sophia says. “Do you want another one for tomorrow?”

“No, tomorrow I just wanna be Prince Levi,” Levi says and laughs at his own joke.

Simon can’t help but laugh a little, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh the feels. 
> 
> lemme know what you think or if you have any suggestions for this verse!
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia gets her first period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo beautiful people!
> 
> So first off THANK YOU for the love and suggestions! I have read them all and will start incorporating them in the next chapter! so get prepared for that to come shortly :)
> 
> this one's a little longer, I got a little carried away. sorry? 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the Leg Shaving Milestone, Simon and Bram had a long discussion about some of the other important milestones that were going to start coming for their baby girl. Bram relies a lot of Simon, as he never had sisters growing up in the same house at the same time as him for a lot of insight. 

Thankfully, they don’t have to worry about it for another few months, but then a call comes and Simon wishes they had more time still. 

Every time Simon sees the phone number for either of his kids’ schools show up, his mind immediately goes worst case scenario. He tries to stay calm as the non-rational part of his mind sends him spiraling.

“Good morning, Mr. Greenfeld-Spier, I have Sophia here and she’s wondering if you could come and pick her up,” The nurse says. 

“Um, sure. Is everything okay?” Simon asks, suddenly feeling more panicked.

“Of course,” The nurse says and Simon thinks he can hear her close a door. “Sophia got her period this morning and she’s feeling a little embarrassed and cramping. I can give her something to help, but I would need parent permission and she said she’d rather just come home and is refusing to go back to class.”

“Can you put her on the phone please?” Simon asks, already grabbing his keys and heading to the door.

“I can,” The nurse says and Simon holds his breath until he hears Sophia’s shy voice.

“Hi, Papa,” Sophia says, voice small and child-like, just like any time she’s not feeling well.

“Hey, Soph,” Simon says, trying to keep his voice light. “Are you sure you want me to come get you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please,” Sophia says, and Simon knows from her tone that she’s made up her mind.

“Okay, I’m leaving now,” Simon says and they say their goodbyes as Simon’s getting in his car. 

As soon as Simon hangs up with Sophia, he dials Alice’s number. 

“What’s up, bub?” Alice says in greeting.

“How old were you when you got your first period?” Simon asks completely off the cuff. 

“I’m doing well, thanks, bub. Work’s insane today, thank you for asking,” Alice jokes and Simon rolls his eyes.

“I’m on my way to pick Soph up from school because she got her first period today and I’m freaking out,” Simon says.

“Oh,” Alice says and he can practically picture her jumping into protective older sister mode. “I’m emailing you a list of must-haves right now.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Simon says, and though he’s trying his best to stay within the speed limit as he drives towards Sophia’s school, he finds it to be a near impossible task. 

“Bub, can I give you just one piece of advice?” Alice says after a moment of quiet. 

“Please,” Simon practically begs, not caring how desperate he sounds. 

“Sophia’s probably pretty freaked about out this. Give her some space when you pick her up. Get her home and then go out the store, but don’t like, make a big deal about it. When you get home, just put the stuff in her bathroom or her room. She’ll come to you when she’s ready to talk about it. Depending on what happened at school she might be a little traumatized. From what she’s told me, she’s the last one in her friend group to start, so hopefully her friends were there for her today.”

“Okay, yeah, I can… I can definitely giver her her space,” Simon says, nodding to himself.

“And don’t be weird about it, okay?” Alice says. 

“But my little girl’s becoming a woman!” Simon exclaims, a little more hysterical than he meant it to come out.

“Exactly that. Don’t do that,” Alice says and he can practically _hear_ her eyes rolling. “Save those sort of revelations for Bram.”

“Oh, god, I need to call Bram,” Simon says. 

“Wait until you get Soph home and settled, yeah?” Alice says. “Focus on the task at hand before you _both_ start spiraling.”

“Fine, fine,” Simon acquiesces. “God, why didn’t we stick with boys? They’re so much easier.”

“Ha. Right,” Alice says. “Would you really rather deal with finding porn and sticky socks in your son’s room?”

“Um, no comment,” Simon mumbles. 

“That’s what I thought,” Alice says. 

Simon’s about to pull into Sophia’s school so he tells Alice he has to go but he will call her later. Simon takes a moment (or two) to himself after he hangs up to calm down before he turns off the car and heads inside. 

The nurse’s office is in the front office, so Simon greets the secretary with a big smile and then gives his name. She directs him back to the nurse, and he thanks her politely. 

When Simon knocks on the nurse’s door, a petite brunette woman with red glasses on a chain greets him and then steps out to close the door behind her. 

“You must be Sophia’s dad,” The nurse says. “I’m Nurse Cheryl.”

“Hello, I’m Simon,” Simon says, taking her tiny hand and shaking it. 

“You’ve got a good one in there. Such a sweet young woman,” Cheryl says. “I gave her a few necessary things to get her through today, but I think it would be best if you could head to the store as soon as you can. Do you need any recommendations?”

Simon shakes his head. “My overprotective sister has already sent me a list, but thank you.”

Cheryl smiles and then opens the door so Simon can come into the small nurse’s station. Sophia is inside in the corner resting on a cot. Sophia perks up when she sees Simon and slowly gathers her things. 

“Ready?” Simon asks, smiling as normally as he can manage. 

Sophia nods shyly and tucks her book into her bag before standing up and tossing her backpack over her shoulder. Simon thanks Cheryl again and Sophia thanks her as well before they walk out of the office. 

They’re quiet as they walk to the car, and Simon doesn’t push her the whole way home, but he does sneak peeks at her periodically to make sure she is okay. 

When they get home, Sophia follows after Simon slowly and then goes straight for the couch. Simon leaves his shoes on and hovers awkwardly in the living room as he tries to figure out what to say. 

“Um, I’m going to stop at the store quick. You can watch some TV while I’m gone. Can I get you anything to drink?” Simon asks. 

“Water would be nice,” Sophia says in a quiet voice as she turns on the TV. 

“Comin’ right up!” SImon says, a bit too cheerily. 

Simon fills a tall glass with ice water and then brings it to Sophia. She thanks him without meeting his eyes and Simon just quietly bows out of the room. 

Simon tries not to let the awkward tension get to him, but it’s hard when he wants more than anything to make his baby girl feel better, but he doesn’t know how. 

When Simon gets the store, he pulls up the list Alice emailed to him. He chuckles to himself when he realizes Alice literally included pictures of specific things to buy with a caption _because there are so many damn brands._

Simon steels himself and then steps into an aisle he’s never been in before. As he starts scanning the shelves, he is so thankful for Alice’s email and pictures, because she wasn’t wrong. There are dozens of each type of product and he would be so overwhelmed trying to figure this all out on his own. 

“Aren’t you a sweet husband, shopping for your wife,” Simon turns to see a middle aged woman in a red cardigan standing near him. “Anything I can help you with, dear?”

“It’s for my daughter, actually,” Simon corrects, though he’s not really sure why he feels like he needs to. 

“Wow, brave man,” She says with a smile. “We usually see the moms in this aisle.”

“Well, it was either me or my husband, but he’s still at work,” Simon says, trying to keep his voice light and friendly, but still trying to get her to see the error in her assumption.

“Oh, I see,” She says nodding slowly. “May I?”

The woman holds out her hand for Simon’s phone with the list and scans it quickly before pulling out a few colorful boxes. Simon watches her pull two boxes of each.

“That should do it for this aisle,” The woman says. “Anything else I can help you find?”

“I think I’ve got the rest, but thank you for your help,” Simon says with a warm smile. 

“My pleasure,” The woman says, returning Simon’s smile. 

Simon backs out of the aisle and then picks up the last few items on the list. As Simon’s checking out, he ignores the look from his young female cashier as she scans each item.

On his way home, Simon calls Bram.

“Hey, baby, how’s your day?” Bram asks as he picks up the phone.

“It’s been an adventure. I picked Sophia up from school about thirty minutes ago,” Simon explains.

“What happened?” Bram asks and Simon can imagine what he’s thinking, always jumping to the worst case scenario, just like he did when he saw the call.. 

“She’s fine, she um, just got her period and isn’t feeling to well. She asked the nurse to call me to come get her,” Simon fills Bram in.

“Oh. Wow,” Bram says slowly. “Our little girl’s becoming a woman.”

“That’s what I said to Alice! She yelled at me,” Simon says, laughing. 

Bram chuckles on the other end of the call. “I see how it is. You call your sister before your husband.”

“I was kind of freaking out and needed a girl’s perspective, okay?” Simon defends himself lightly. “She really helped a lot and I’m just heading home from the store with some… supplies.”

“Oh God I didn’t even think about that part,” Bram says, shock clear in his voice. “What, um, are we going to have to like, explain all that to her?”

“From what the nurse said, I think she thankfully took care of that part,” Simon says. 

“Good thing. I would be zero help in that department,” Bram says and Simon nods. 

“Hey, you did so well with the shaving, though,” Simon says. “ButI suppose this is a completely new realm.”

“Yeah,” Bram says softly. “I can’t believe we’re here already. It feels like we were just taking her home from the hospital yesterday.”

“I know, baby. It’s been a wild ride,” Simon says. “And it’s probably just going to get crazier from here, you know.”

“God, don’t say that,” Bram laughs. “One day and one milestone at a time, yeah?”

“Okay,” Simon says and then he’s pulling into the driveway. “I’m home now, so I’m going to hang up now. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. See you when I get home,” Bram says and then they hang up. 

Simon turns off the car and then steels himself before he gets out and heads inside. He doesn’t really know what to expect from the rest of his day, and that makes him feel anxious. He really just wants Sophia to be okay and happy. 

When Simon enters the house, he finds Sophia curled up with her favorite blanket and glued to her phone, a rerun of _The Flash_ playing in the background. Simon hopes the fact the Sophia is texting someone is a good sign and that things didn’t go terribly at school.

“I’m home,” Simon says softly. “I’m going to bring some of this stuff upstairs. Do you need anything?”

“I’m okay,” Sophia says softly, but she gives Simon a shy smile over the edge of the couch and it makes some of the knots in Simon’s chest loosen.

Simon smiles back and gives his daughter a quick nod before he takes his bags upstairs. Simon puts the brightly colored boxes of pads and tampons in the cupboard in Sophia’s bathroom and then goes into her room. 

Alice had added an attachment to her email, a quick letter from her to Sophia that Simon chooses not to read. Alice requested that Simon put it on Sophia’s bed with a box of her favorite candy, so he does. 

Alice also suggested some medicine and things that could help relieve cramps, but Simon decides to keep those downstairs in his and Bram’s medicine cabinet until they decide Sophia is old enough to handle medicating herself on her own. 

Simon heads back down stairs and brings his laptop into the living room to get some work done. Sophia stays quiet for a bit and Simon thinks she must have fallen asleep. Simon turns the TV off and heads into his office to give Sophia some peace and quiet. 

Bram texted and told Simon he would get Levi from school today and so Simon works for a few hours until his boys are home. Around 3, Simon sees Sophia emerge from the living room and go upstairs. After a bit, Sophia comes back down and wonders into Simon’s office, wrapped up in her blanket, and sits down in one of his extra chairs. 

“Hey, baby girl,” Simon says, looking up from his computer. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Sophia says and then she’s quiet for a moment before saying shyly, “How much did the nurse tell you?”

Simon pauses, weighing his options and decides to go with the truth. “Not more than the basics.”

Sophia nods. “I saw what you did upstairs. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Simon says and he can tell Sophia wants to talk about it, but doesn’t know how to start, so Simon tries. “I know I can’t possibly know what it’s like, but your dad and I are always here for you, Soph, no matter what. I want you to feel comfortable talking to us about anything. I get it if you want to go to Aunt Alice or Aunt Nora for like, specific advice and all that, but I don’t want you to feel like because this is a ‘girl thing’ you can’t talk to me or Dad about it.”

Sophia nods, cheeks flushing a bit. “Thanks, Papa.”

They’re quiet for a few moments and Simon’s about to go back to work when Sophia opens her mouth again.

“It really wasn’t that embarrassing or anything,” Sophia starts quietly. “I just was in the bathroom with Emma and… you know. She took me to nurse’s office and Nurse Cheryl was really chill about it and Emma stayed with me until she had to go to Science. It was nothing like Angela who was wearing white shorts when it happened to her.”

Simon smiles and nods. “Emma’s a good friend.”

“Yeah. She’s had hers for almost a year already, so she knew what to do and say to make me like, not panic,” Sophia says, biting on her thumb nail. “Um, I was… I was starting to like, worry a little, actually. All of my friends had started already and I felt a little left out, I guess. I thought maybe something was wrong with me.” 

Simon is so thankful that Sophia is opening up to him like this, but he has no idea what to say. He hopes his mother’s advice of ‘sometimes you just have to listen’ applies to this situation, so he just nods and smiles. 

“But I guess now I don’t have to worry about that. I talked to Aunt Alice about it and she told me that she was the last of her friends, too. She didn’t get hers until _high school,_ even, and she’s completely fine.”

Simon tries not to cringe at the TMI. Sophia smiles at him, recognizing that she may have said too much. 

“Anyways, I just… I wanted to say thank you for being so, you know, not weird about this and coming to get me. I really just needed some time to myself, I think and I feel a lot better now. Also for, um, stocking up my bathroom. I bet that had to be an awkward trip to the store.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Simon admits. “I got to do something I’d never done before, which can be exciting.”

Sophia giggles at that and then stands up, walking over to Simon and giving him a hug. 

“I love you, Papa,” Sophia whispers. 

Simon hugs her back tightly. “I love you, too, Peanut.”

And really, in the end, Simon ended up having a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send love or suggestions for what you want to see in the comments!  
> or just say hi :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram has trouble handling when Levi and Sophia fight   
> (thank you Cyber_Nini for the lovely request!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so I have zero experience with the adoption world, but the first part of this goes into my head canon for how Bram and Simon ended up with Sophia and Levi. I'm not sure how realistic or not it is, but there you go!

When Simon and Bram adopted Sophia, they had gotten so lucky. They had really only been actively looking to adopt for about a month when they met Sophia’s biological mom, a beautiful nineteen year old, Amanda, who was in college and wasn’t ready for a kid yet. 

At first, they had talked about surrogacy, but they both agreed that, while it works very well for many couples, they would feel weird about having a child that was biologically only one of theirs, and yes, they could do that mixed-sperm thing, but being an interracial couple, it could potentially be quite obvious whose genes took.

So they decided to go the adoption route. They met with an agency and met their adoption coordinator, a no-nonsense lady named Barbara. She was very blunt with them and told them it might be a hard road for them, being gay and an interracial couple. They told her without hesitation that they were ready and willing to try anyways.

Then came Amanda. 

Amanda was in her sophomore year at UGA and in a very serious relationship (the kind where they’d been together since high school and they were already talking about marriage after graduation in two years). Amanda’s boyfriend came with her to the meeting and Simon and Bram were pleased to find that he really did seem like a good guy. 

Amanda and her boyfriend, James, wanted kids, but couldn’t handle it yet while they were both still in school. They wanted to find a nice, solid couple who would love their child as much as they would. Amanda told them she knew they were the ones from the moment she met them. 

Amanda confided in Simon and Bram after their first initial meeting that her younger brother is gay and she always worries about him not being able to have kids of his own someday. She wanted to be able to give Simon and Bram this opportunity and once she checked out that they were decent people, she knew this is what she wanted to do. 

She also added that it was nice bonus that Simon and Bram were an interracial couple like she and James were. She knew it must be challenging for them to try to adopt with all of this stacked against them, but she just knew they were the right fit. 

Six years later, Amanda was pregnant again, but this time James wasn’t sticking around anymore and she knew she couldn’t do this on her own. Simon and Bram were the first people she called. 

And although Simon and Bram were happy with just their little girl, had talked about stopping at just one, the idea that Sophia would have a brother out there that was 100% biologically hers, made the decision to adopt him automatic.

Simon and Bram can’t help but feel so blessed with their two perfect children, even if sometimes they drive them crazy with their antics. 

Honestly, Simon feels bad from Bram sometimes. He didn’t grow up with his one half-sibling in the same house, so he really doesn’t know what it’s like and how siblings act. Bram gets so nervous and anxious when Levi and Sophia fight, and Simon a lot of the time isn’t much help, just lets them get it out and intervenes when tears or blood is shed. 

“Don’t worry, baby. This is just how siblings are,” Simon will usually say, but it doesn’t help Bram and he wishes there was something he could do to make himself feel better about it short from talking to a therapist. 

But actually, maybe that is exactly what he needs. 

So that’s how Bram finds himself calling his mother-in-law on his lunch break.

“Why, hello, my favorite son-in-law,” Emily says in greeting and Bram blushes. 

“Hello, Emily,” Bram says. “You know, you really need to stop saying that. Alice is getting married next month.”

“Don’t tell her or Theo this, but you’ll still be my favorite,” Emily whispers conspiratorially. 

Bram laughs, feeling a little more comfortable than he originally did when he decided to call Emily up. Emily doesn’t say anything and neither does Bram for a moment until he finally cracks and decides to fill her in on the reason for his lunchtime call. 

“So, I know Simon’s usually the one to call you for advice, but I thought I’d call you for once, since I’m the one who seems to be struggling here, not Simon, and, no offense to my saint of a mother, she won’t exactly be much help in this particular situation,” Bram explains and he hears Emily hum on the other end. “Sophia and Levi are fighting so much lately. It really is upsetting to me and I just want them to get along. Simon’s just… he’s so chill about it and it honestly doesn’t bother him at all when they fight. I just… I don’t get it.”

“Bram, sweetie, you have no idea the holy hell Simon and his sisters raised when they were younger,” Emily says and Bram feels his pulse quicken. “Simon and his sisters used to terrorize each other. You wouldn’t know that because by the time you and he started dating, Alice was already in college and Simon and Nora really hit their stride as friends first, siblings second. You wouldn’t know it now, seeing how close Simon is with his sisters, but they actively hated each other for a solid three years in the middle there.”

“Wow. I, um, don’t really know what to say,” Bram says, shocked. 

“I know you didn’t have siblings growing up, so it must be hard sometimes trying to navigate the sibling dynamic between Levi and Sophia. Just know that your babies love each other very much, even if it doesn’t seem like it. It’s very common for siblings to have growing pains in the middle years when they’re trying to find their independence and figure out who they are, especially at Sophia’s age. You’ll blink and they’re be five years older and finally act like they appreciate each other’s existence again. Hold onto those rare beautiful, peaceful moments for now and know that it will get better soon, love, okay?”

“Okay, yeah. Thank you, Emily. That helps,” Bram says nodding slowly as he lets her advice sink in. 

“And, Bram, in case no one’s told you lately, you’re doing a wonderful job. You and Simon are amazing parents and I’m incredibly proud of you,” Emily says, voice suddenly thick. “Call me anytime, love.”

“Thank you, Emily. I will,” Bram says and then they say their goodbyes. 

Bram goes about his day feeling infinitely lighter and more relaxed. He gets all of his work done more quickly than normal and heads home feeling happy and much more stress free than normal.

When he enters the house around dinner time, Simon greets him with a quick kiss and a apologetic smile as Bram takes in the argument going on in the living room.

“They’re trying to play a game together,” Simon says softly. “It _was_ going well until about two minutes ago. I’m trying to see if they’ll be able to work it out before I have to step in.”

“It’s okay,” Bram says, smiling, and then leans in to his husband a bit. _“I’m_ okay.”

“Really?” Simon says, wrapping his arms around Bram’s waist. “What’s got you changing your tune?” 

Bram shrugs, trying to hold a facade that he changed on his own, but then Simon narrows his eyes at him and he caves. 

“I called your mom.”

“Ah, I see,” Simon says and then kisses Bram’s cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Bram settles comfortably into Simon’s arms just as there’s a loud shriek from the living room. Bram closes his eyes and Simon squeezes him. 

“I’ll go check on them,” Simon says, dropping a delicate kiss to Bram’s forehead. 

“Actually, can I?” Bram asks. 

Simon smiles, clearly a bit surprised, but nods. “I’ll finish up dinner, then.”

Bram nods and then heads into the living room. Levi’s pouting on the couch and Sophia’s putting away a board game. 

“What’s up?” Bram asks, tone light. 

“Sophie is cheating,” Levi sniffles. 

“No I’m not!” Sophia says. “He just doesn’t know the rules.”

“You were supposed to be teaching me!” Levi cries, tears brimming in his eyes. 

Bram settles down on the couch and wraps an arm around Levi. Sophia just rolls her eyes and continues to put the game away as Levi crawls into Bram’s lap, hugging onto his shirt. 

“Soph, why don’t you go see if Papa needs help setting the table, yeah?” Bram offers and Sophia stands up, heading into the kitchen.

“Why is sissy so mean to me?” Levi asks, looking up at Bram. “I just want to play with her.”

Bram smiles reassuringly at Levi, petting a hand over his hair and trying to imagine Simon as a kid in a similar situation with his sisters. It makes his heart ache. 

“Sometimes siblings fight, baby. It doesn’t mean she loves you any less, okay? Papa used to fight with his sisters, too, when he was your age. Now they get along really well. Sophia loves you very much, Levi. Just like Papa and I love you very, very much. Why don’t we all play a game together later?” Bram asks.

“I think I would like that,” Levi says and hugs Bram around his middle. 

Sophia comes back into the living room after a moment, looking a bit more sheepish. Clearly, Simon said something to her, which makes Bram feel a little guilty as that wasn’t his intention, but it worked out anyways. 

“I’m sorry for being mean and not finishing our game,” Sophia says. “I’ll try to be a better teacher next time we play.”

Levi nods and then climbs out of Bram’s lap and runs over to hug Sophia. She pats his back good naturedly and Bram smiles at both of them. Simon comes into the living room, announcing that dinner is ready. 

Bram lifts off the couch to follow his family in the kitchen and smiles to himself as he realizes this is one of those beautiful, peaceful moments Emily was talking about. 

And he holds onto it tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading and don't hesitate to let me know if there is anything you'd like to see from this verse! I am working on all the requests I've gotten so far (even though I suck at replying, I do see them!)
> 
> sending love and good vibes to all of you ~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia likes a boy.

When Sophia is seventeen, Simon can literally feel a change happen one day, even though he doesn’t really know what’s happening yet. 

It starts when Sophia gets home. She drives herself to school now, being involved in different things after school and promising to keep her grades up allowing her that freedom every teenager craves. Simon can tell when she walks in the door that something is different.

Sophia’s best friend Emma is with her, though that’s nothing new. Emma practically lives at their house these days. Emma’s parents are going through a pretty vicious divorce, so Simon and Bram made an agreement with Sophia to allow Emma over whenever she needs, as long as it doesn’t start to interfere with school work. 

The moment the girls walk into the house and see Simon in the kitchen, Sophia elbows Emma and their conversation comes to an abrupt halt. Emma is about to say something, but Sophia quite obviously nods towards Simon and makes a face at Emma, which must get her point across because Emma nods and then goes to the fridge. 

“Hey, Mr. G-Spier,” Emma says, pulling out juice and an apple. 

“Hello, Emma,” Simon says, smiling, trying to keep his suspicions underwraps. “How was school today?”

“Pretty average,” Emma says and Sophia coughs, making Emma look at her and roll her eyes. 

“We’re going to go upstairs and study now,” Sophia says, taking Emma’s hand and dragging he upstairs. 

“We’re having tacos for dinner, FYI!” Simon calls after them. 

“Got it!” Sophia shouts back and then Simon hears her door close.

Simon resists the urge to sneak upstairs and eavesdrop on the girls’ conversation, but it’s hard. Simon distracts himself with joining Levi at the table and helping with his homework. Levi’s quite bright, though, and really doesn’t need much help.

Bram comes home an hour or so later, and he helps Simon get dinner ready. The girls have been quiet for awhile now, and Simon tries not to find it suspicious. He usually can hear random giggles and squeals here and there, but today they are very hush hush. 

“How was your day?” Bram asks when he comes back in the kitchen after changing, dropping a kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“Good, got a lot done,” Simon says, leaning into Bram for a moment. “How was work?”

“Good, super busy though,” Bram says. “One of those days where I wish there were more hours to get everything done.”

Simon turns and wraps his arms around Bram, hugging him and loving the way he can feel the tension melt from his body. Bram hugs Simon back, sighing as he lets go of the stress from the day. 

“I think something’s up with Sophia,” Simon whispers and Bram raises his eyebrows at Simon when he pulls away. 

“Oh?” Bram asks.

“Yeah. Emma’s here and they were acting weird, well, weirder than normal when they got home,” Simon explains and Bram smiles, rolling his eyes. 

“I swear sometimes you should have become a psychologist like your mother,” Bram says rolling his eyes. “And no, you should not call her and ask her for advice. This is not that big.”

“I just… I have a weird feeling about it,” Simon says, shrugging.

“She’ll come to us if she needs to,” Bram says, smiling warmly. 

Simon nods, but even though his husband’s words reassure him, he can’t help but still feel a bit on edge. 

~*~*~

“Hey.”

Simon looks up from his book and sees Sophia standing in the doorway, shy smile on her lips.

“Hey, baby girl,” Simon says. “What’s up?”

It’s late, definitely past Sophia’s bedtime Simon realizes when he looks at the clock on his nightstand. He waits though, doesn’t mention that because Sophia looks like she wants to talk, and that is more important than rule enforcing right now.

Bram comes into their room from their adjoined bathroom, pausing for a moment when he notices Sophia hoovering in the doorway. Sophia smiles at him and then steps into their room, sitting down hesitantly at the foot of their bed. 

It should be mentioned that Sophia hardly ever comes into their room now. The last time was probably when she was eleven and was nervous about starting middle school and couldn’t sleep. Simon feels like he’s dealing with a baby deer and is so worried he’ll spook it if he says or does something wrong or too quickly.

“Um, so like, there’s something I wanted to… wanted to tell you,” Sophia says, fiddling with her phone in her hand. “I mean, I don’t _really want to_ tell you, but, um, I guess I kind of… should?”

Simon looks to Bram a bit nervous, and Bram casually lifts his arm to rest it around Simon’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Sophia brings her thumb to her mouth, biting anxiously on her nail and Simon wants to tell her _out with it already,_ but, again, baby deer, so he waits, rather impatiently. 

“Um, so there’s kind of… this boy,” Sophia says and immediately fights a smile threatening to break out on her face. 

“Oh?” Simon asks, Bram digging his fingertips into Simon’s arm, grounding him.

“Yeah. Um. He… You know how I’ve been tutoring after school?” Sophia pauses and Simon and Bram nod. “He _was_ dating this cheerleader, but they broke up over the weekend. I didn’t… I didn’t really, you know, _let myself_ like him, but now… now it’s… I don’t know. A possibility? Anyway. I like him. A lot.”

“That’s very exciting,” Simon says, trying his best to keep his tone even, despite his mind suddenly whirring. 

“So… yeah. I just. I thought I’d tell you and whatever. You always told me I could come to you with anything, so I just… thought you’d want to know,” Sophia mumbles. 

Simon feels Bram’s fingers dig into his shoulder again and then he rubs his hand over Simon’s arm. Simon takes a few breaths before he opens his mouth, focusing on not going too overprotective parent. 

Bram thankfully steps in instead.

“That’s wonderful, baby girl,” Bram says. “We’re very happy you told us.”

“Yeah. Um, I guess I also… wanted some advice? I have no idea if he even likes me, but I feel like… I don’t know. Like he’s flirting with me sometimes? I just like him so much,” Sophia says, small smile on his mouth. 

And there it is. 

Simon can’t help but suddenly feel completely inadequate. His only real relationship landed him his husband and that was… honestly just a crazy whirlwind.

“I think the biggest thing is to just be honest and, even though it’s scary, you sometimes have to just put yourself out there,” Bram says. “I was so shy and scared before your father and I started dating, but finally I decided that I had to just go for it, otherwise I would never know what could have been. Simon was worth the risk of maybe embarrassing myself or feeling silly. If you like this boy, maybe give him some time to make sure he’s over his ex-girlfriend first, but then ask him out, maybe something casual at first, but again you’ll never know if you don’t try it out and see if he’s interested.” 

“Exactly, sweetie,” Simon says, nodding and smiling at Bram. “Taking a risk and putting myself out there was the best decision of my life. Sure, it might not work out every time, but you have a good head on your shoulders, Soph. You’ll know what feels right and remember you can come to us with anything, good or bad.” 

“Definitely. Thank you,” Sophia says. “I love you.”

Sophia dives forward and wraps her arms around Simon and Bram, laying down between them and squeezing them. Simon and Bram each wrap an arm around her and hold her tight, loving this rare moment of affection. 

Sophia sits up after a long moment, tucking loose hair behind her ear and climbing off the bed. 

“Um, so… I guess I’ll keep you posted on… that,” Sophia says. “Thank you again.”

“Anytime, Peanut,” Bram says. “Good night.”

“Night,” Sophia says. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Simon says and leans into Bram, grinning uncontrollably.

Sophia leaves their room then, closing the door behind her. Simon holds his breath for a moment, mind still spinning. He can tell Bram is holding his breath as well. 

“That was… insane,” Simon says. “I can’t believe our little girl likes boys.”

“Si, she’s seventeen,” Bram laughs. 

“I know. I just sort of hoped she’d be one of those girls that, I don’t know, doesn’t start dating until college, if we’re lucky. Or even after college,” Simon says. “I just don’t want to see her get her heart broken.”

“Babe, she hasn’t even really started dating yet,” Bram says, kissing Simon’s cheek. “Like you said, she’s got a good head on her shoulders. She’ll be just fine.”

“I mean, I know that, I suppose. I just… I love her so much. I want to protect her from everything, even though I know I can’t,” Simon says. 

“I know. I feel the same,” Bram says. “She’s got to start flying on her own at some point.”

“Yeah,” Simon says. “God, it all goes by so fast.”

“But it’s sure been one hell of a ride so far,” Bram smiles. 

“Amen to that,” Simon says, then seals it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment with what you'd like to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you'd like to see with parent Simon and Bram  
> make requests in the comments!


End file.
